Does he love me?
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus and Arcee are together but someone comes in and different feelings occur... Optimus/Arcee Optimus/...?


**_Arcee and Optimus are in love...but someone from the past came in and different feelings came along..._**

* * *

 ** _Arcee P.O.V_**

I smiled as Optimus kissed the side of my neck. I groaned as he licked softly against my metal neck.

"Beautiful" he whispered

I smirked and looked at him. "You are very sexy" I said

He blushed and kissed me again.

"I love you" I said with a smile

"I love you too…my love" he said as he kissed me.

We kissed each other until we heard a knock. We both groaned; I sighed and let Prime go.

He opened it to reveal Ratchet. He was standing there with his face shocked.

"Ratchet…" said Optimus "you okay?"

"Optimus you have to come with me" said Ratchet "There's a surprise"

I got up and walked with Optimus. We went outside and there was four Autobots standing with a smile.

One of them was a girl. The others were big guys.

"Ironhide" said Optimus with a surprised smile

"Sure thing boss" he laughed. Optimus hugged him and he went to the other guy.

"Prowl"

"Prime…" they both shook hands.

Ratchet laughed and hugged Ironhide again. I heard those two had been friends for like forever. Ratchet laughed at what Ironhide said.

"Drift" said Optimus

"My leader" he said with a bow. Optimus nodded.

"Optimus" the girl yelled as she ran to him.

"Elita one" said Optimus as he held out his arms. I swallowed a bit and watched them. They hugged each other tight. I looked down then smiled at them.

"Optimus…it's been a long time" said Elita One

"It's been so long" answered Optimus

Elita One then held his face and kissed him.

"My love" she whispered

My spark skipped a beat and I just stared with wide eyes. He didn't stop though…he just kept still; like he wanted to kiss her.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't; my whole breath just went out. I tried to do something but I just stayed there.

Elita One brought him closer. Optimus still didn't fight back.

Ratchet looked at me then at Prime.

"Optimus" said Ratchet

Elita let go and smiled at him; while he stared confused. He then looks back at me. I smirk but then frowned; I turned around and walked back to base.

"Arcee" yelled Optimus "Wait!"

"Optimus don't worry about her….now we are together" said Elita "We are together again my love"

Elita held his hand and wrapped her arms around Optimus.

….

I went to my room; and sat on the berth. My tears swelling up; I can't hold them back. He always said he loves me; and he just kisses Elita One.

I tried to not cry but it hurts. He just kissed her; he didn't say anything about me. He didn't even look back at me when he saw her.

I heard a knock. Oh…I hope it's not Optimus.

"Arcee" he said

Great…I don't want to answer it…I can't answer it.

"Arcee…please open the door" he said

I sighed and got up and opened the door. I see Optimus and Elita one standing in front of the door.

"Arcee…I wanted to tell you" he said but was cut off by Bulkhead.

"We have trouble" he said

Optimus looked at me and then ran. I was about to follow but I was stopped by Elita One.

"Who are you?" she asked "And how does Optimus know you?"

"I am his love…" I answered "I worked with him for a while"

"His love" she laughed out loud "Oh honey….I am his love…He told me that he will always love me and now he said we can be together again"

I looked down; about ready to slap her.

"I guess…you are no longer his love…he said we are back together and we are going to be bond mates" she said "Oh and be ready…he is going to break up with you…or maybe not….you weren't really his love"

I ran off past her and she kept on laughing. I kept on running.

"Arcee…" said Bulkhead

I stopped and looked at him.

"We have to go…we have a mission" he said

I nodded but I didn't really want to go. I ran towards the ground along with the others and…Optimus.

We finished out mission.

"Arcee" said Optimus "Please…let's have a walk"

I nodded and walked with him. Bee stopped him and stared at him with anger. Optimus sighed and looks at him.

"It's okay Bee" I said

Bee and Bulkhead went back to base.

"Arcee…I wanted to talk to you about…" said Optimus

"I know…you and Elita had quite a history" I said

"Yes…and I wanted to tell you that…"

"You two are going to be together again" I whispered

"I'm sorry Arcee…that I hurt you but"

"Stop…you love her…." I yelled "Did you ever love me!"

"Yes…"

"No…you never did…you always loved Elita One…and now she is back and you just throw me out" I yelled

"Arcee please…" he said

"I was there for you when you were sick…I was there when you were hurting…I was there when you got your spark back…." I yelled "I was the one helping you while you help me"

"Arcee…"

"I gave you my spark…and body" I said "And now you will just rip it apart"

"Arcee…please just let me talk"

I transformed and drove off. How dare he; after all I've done. I risked my life for; my spark for him…I even gave him my love. I shared his pain…I shared him my pain.

I kept on driving. I can still remember his lips on me; his smile; his love for me. It had just gone just like that. We have been together for 20 years now.

It was dark and I went to the base. I looked at the roof and I see Elita One and Optimus hugging each other. They bot look happy; we were like that…I wish he was still looking at me like that.

Optimus lift her up and spin her around. She laughed out and he brought her down to kiss her. I went inside.

Ratchet was studying around and I tried to sneak in.

"Arcee?" he questioned

"Hey Ratchet" I said

"You okay…?" he asked

I broke down. I cried out and fell to the ground. I just gave up; I can't hold them back anymore. I Ratchet frowned and shook his head. He knelt next to me.

"I'm sorry" he said

"I can't take this" I cried

Ratchet hugged me. I cried on his chest. He knows quit little about me but I trust him.

"I know you love him" he said

"I still do…and always will" I cried

"Well…he did one mistake" he said "He let go of a beautiful lady"

I smiled weakly and cried more.

"Let's get some rest" he said

I nodded and he helped me up. I walked to my berth; my tears still flowing. I could hear Elita one words; going my mind. I shut my optics and cried again.

Ratchet hugged me.

"Thank you" I said "But I want to be alone"

Ratchet nodded. "Okay…if you need anything call me"

I nodded and he left. I am hurting. My spark feels weak; I can feel it skip a beat.

 _"_ _You the only one that make my spark go wild" I said_

 _Optimus laughed "Well…I can make it skip a beat"_

I smirked at the memory. I lay down and hugged my pillow.

 _"_ _Can I use your arm as a pillow?" I asked with a smile_

 _"_ _No…you got plenty of pillows" Optimus said with a grin. I laughed and smacked his arm. He then nodded and I lay on his arm._

My eyes are feeling down; I want to go to sleep but this pain won't go away. I sniffed and tossed and turn.

I can't; I just can't sleep. I sat down and hugged myself.

 _I felt arms wrapped around me._

 _"_ _You look cold" said Optimus "Let me warm you up"_

 _I nodded and lay on his chest._

I cried silently. I stared at the floor; feeling my whole body numb.

I then heard the door open. I looked up to see Optimus standing in front of me. I looked away from him.

"Arcee…I love you" he said

I gasped and looked at him. He was now on his knees; holding out his hand towards me. I didn't want to reach for him.

"Be my bond mate" he said "My spark mate…My love"

"But I thought you and Elita One are bond mates?" I asked

"No…I can't do this to you" he said

"Why…you love her" I said

"No…I never did...true feelings came back but not as strong as what I have for you" he said "She is not you"

"But she is your first love…she is everything to you…you always talk about her" I yelled "You even kissed her…I you broke up with me"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he said "But when I look at her…I feel empty…and with you…I feel like the whole world is here"

I cried out and placed my head down.

"Elita One was my love…but you were there when I had no spark…you gave me your spark….you were there for me Arcee…not her"

"Optimus….I"

"I love you….Arcee…you I love you…Arcee" he kept on saying. "Elita One was in the past and you are my future and present…Please…forgive me"

"I do…" I smiled "I will be your spark mate"

Optimus smiled and kissed me.

"I love you….love you…love you…love you" he said as he kissed me. I laughed a little.

"What about Elita One?" I asked

"I talk to her…and she did knew I love you…" he said "I told her I don't love her anymore and I can't love her again…because I have someone I love"

I just shook my head.

"She didn't take it well…but it's the truth" he said

He carried me and then laid me down He snuggled up with me and we both kissed each other.

"I love you" I said

He smiled and hugged me tight. We both laid there and slowly felt asleep. My pain had gone away. I felt better now.

* * *

...

 **Hope ya'll like**

 **And sorry for the mistakes (if there is some)**

 **and spelling is wrong (If there some)**

 **and ...other stuff**


End file.
